1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the condensed cyclic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness and excellent driving voltage characteristics, and they can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
In view of the advantages of these OLEDs, there has been a demand for the development of novel materials for organic light-emitting devices that can provide the devices with characteristics of high luminance, high efficiency, and long lifetime.